


Lullaby

by Red_Sally, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Mild Blood, Nudity, Vampire Bites, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: Полноразмер по клику
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Полноразмер по клику

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/70/3e/iGAEqGI9_o.png)


End file.
